Goruto
He was born on planet vegeta,a year before the destruction,he was sent to a secret planet of changelings(frieze people)were they trained him,eventually he befriended a young Changling named showa,as he trained he learned of friezas betrayal and immediately attempted to kill him,as the fight ensued it seemed as if goruto might win as he was fighting toe to toe with frieza form 3,suddenly frieza transformed into 100% full power and pummeled goruto effortlessly,goruto then saw a reflection of a moon and transformed into a great ape,with all his power he and frieze had a massive beam struggle and almost killed each other.He 47 years old.. Powers Goruto is unusually strong for a saiyan,after his potential was unlocked by the elder Kai,his power sky rocketed,it was sufficient to defeat a super saiyan 3,however his most powerful form is the ultimate super saiyan,a cross of super saiyan and ultimate form.His main attack is golden sword barrage,he forms two swords in his hands,then he slashes the enemy then thrusts the swords together and creates a massive energy beam. appearance he has spiky white hair with two hanging locks,he wears a black headband and black wristbads,he wears a black saiyan armor,with white tips,he has white boots,he has black gloves.he still has his tail,which hangs loose.As a super saiyan his hair is gold with two hanging locks he has a golden aura aroud him and he has green eyes, his muscles grow slightly larger,in ultimate form his hair becomes spikier and only has one hanging lock from his hair,his facial features are similar to a super saiyans,he has an angry look,he has green eyes.As an ultimate super saiyan,he has long white hair,super saiyan 3 like,with hair hanging over his shoulders,his torso is like a super saiyan 4 with white hair,he has blue eyes and one hanging lock,he is surrounded by a golden flame like aura with lightning. skills *'positron cannon'-he thrusts his hands in the air,then forward,and shoots a red energy beam.This is his most powerful attack. *'super conducter beam'-he cups his hands in front of him and charges golden energy,he then thrusts his hands forward and shoots a ki beam *blitz rush-he dashes at the enemy,punches them in the face,teleports in front of them while they are hit back,kicks them in the air,gives them a barrage of jabs,then uses his Full power energy beam on them. *golden sword barrage-he creates two energy swords,and rapidly slashes the enemy,he kicks them in the air,teleports on top and thrusts his swords together and creates a massive energy beam Relationship *Torock-his old friend and rival *Zahsal Peterson-his beloved younger sister,he used to spar with her,he always was considered less saiyan like then her. *Dylan Peterson-his niece,he used to train her but her father ended it,goruto loves Dylan like a daughter transformations *Super saiyan-his first transformation which multiplies his power by 50 *Kaioken-a power up that doubles his power for each level of its use *Ultimate form-a form that unlocks his latent potential *Ultimate super saiyan-a form that unlocks his saiyan potential and pushes it past its limit Category:Fan Characters Category:Fiction Category:Xenosaiyan57 Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Aliens Category:Males